Orangeshipping? Nie bądź taki pewien Oneshot
by Laluch
Summary: Tracey wyznaje Misty miłość, ale jaka jest reakcja Misty? Wyzna mu ją również czy połamie biednemu Tracey serce? Zobaczcie :3


**Tiaa.. Nie ma to jak mój pierwszy fanfick na temat Orangeshipping..(nie ma to jak napisać fanficka na temat shippingu który konkuruje z jednym z twoich ulubionych, brawo!) odnoszący się lekko do mojego snu ^^' - miłego czytania :3**

To był dzień jak co dzień. Misty rano wstała, przebrała się, poszła nakarmić pokemony i pomóc siostrom, stoczyła kilka walk i opiekowała pokemonami. Jednak w tym dniu Tracey był dość... dziwny. Za każdym razem gdy podeszła z nim porozmawiać to on zaczynał się jąkać i szedł w innym kierunku.

**Wieczorem**

Dziewczyna siedziała nad brzegiem basenu mocząc nogi i trzymając na kolanach swojego podopiecznego

''Azu!'' powiedziało małe zwierzątko. Misty uśmiechnęła się lekko, martwiła się o Tracey. Spuściła wzrok na wodę, aby zobaczyć światło odbijające się od cieczy. Nagle obok nie pojawił się Marill trzymający kopertę?

''Marill, Ma!'' krzyknął pokemon podając rudowłosej kopertę.

''Ouh, dzięki Marill..'' powiedziała chwytając kopertę i klepiąc pokemona po głowie. Otworzyła ją aby zobaczyć co w niej jest. Był list.. a właściwie mała kartka z napisem ''_Czekam na zewnątrz - proszę przyjdź._ _Tracey_''. Misty spojrzała dziwnie na treść liściku. Wstała i udała się do drzwi, trzymając w rękach Azurilla.

**Potem na zewnątrz**

Tracey już czekał zniecierpliwiony. Tego wieczoru miał zamiar powiedzieć coś ważnego Misty, coś bardzo ważnego. W końcu ujrzał dziewczynę idącą w jego stronę. Serce podskoczyło mu do gardła kiedy stanęła naprzeciwko jego.

''Tracey, przyszłam. Więc czego chcesz?'' spytała pogodnym głosem.

''Uhh.. Misty.. J-ja zawsze chc-ciałem ci t-to powiedzieć...'' wybełkotał jąkając się. Rudowłosa spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

''B-bo ten.. ja chcę p-powiedzieć.. że ja.. ja.. czuję d-do ciebie więcej n-niż przyjaźń!'' powiedział jednym tchem. Dziewczyna nie odpowiadała nic przez kilka sekund - jednak dla niego były one jak lata.

''Tracey, ja.. ja przepraszam cię..'' powiedziała.

''A-ale za co przepraszasz..?'' spytał zaniepokojony chłopak.

''Ja nic.. nic do ciebie takiego nie czuję..'' odpowiedziała. W tym momencie Tracey czuł że jego serce przestało bić.

''_O-ona nic do mnie nie czuje...?_'' myślał zdruzgotany. Po chwili uśmiechnął się lekko.

''B-bo wiesz.. jest inny którego bardzo lubię.. nie znaczy iż ciebie Tracey nie lubię! Lubię.. ale jak przyjaciela.. ja prze'' nie pozwolił jej dokończyć ponieważ wepchnął **(Yhym.. nie wiedziałam jakiego słowa użyć więc użyłam ''wepchnął'' ^^') **jej się w zdanie.

''Nie szkodzi Misty'' powiedział. Ona spojrzała na niego dziwnie, nie widziała w jego oczach smutku, lecz.. hmmm.. szczęście. Tak, Tracey był szczęśliwy iż wreszcie powiedział to Misty, był szczęśliwy że powiedziała my prawdę i to co do niego czuje. Nie było to dokładnie to, co sobie wyobrażał.

''Nie chcę abyś była nieszczęśliwa'' odpowiedział ''Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy iż mi to powiedziałaś.. naprawdę'' powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy. Misty podeszła i przytuliła go, a on odwzajemnił uścisk. Oczywiście obaj zgniatali tym samym Azurilla.

''Az-zu...ill...'' powiedział pokemon któremu brakowało już powietrza **(Tak, nie ma to jak pod koniec całego wątku przypomnieć o pokemonie którego Misty trzymała cały czas w rękach.. =3=)**.

''Oh, Azurill! przepraszam'' powiedziała puszczając chłopca śmiejącego się z sytuacji w danym momencie.

**W środku sali**

''Ok Tracey, ja idę do swojego pokoju. A ty idziesz też do swojego?'' spytała dziewczyna.

''Nie.. pójdę na chwile na basen'' odpowiedział Tracey.

''Ouh.. ok.. Branoc!'' odpowiedziała rudowłosa i znikła w kierunku schodów. Chłopak szedł między pokojami do basenu. Usiadł przed nim wpatrując się w wodę. Dzisiejszy dzień dla niego był.. dziwny. Nagle poczuł ciepłą dłoń która dotyka jego ramienia. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Daisy z uśmiechem na jej twarzy. Przykucnęła przy nim i zapytała:

''Nieszczęśliwa miłość, huh?''

''Taa.. coś w tym stylu..'' odpowiedział chłopak z uśmiechem. Wtedy nagle poczuł włosy spływające po jego twarzy, były takie.. miękkie. Daisy przytuliła go i powiedziała:

''Nie martw się, prawdziwą miłość znajduje się w wyjątkowy sposób..'' powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Wtedy on odsunął i spojrzał w jej zielone **(nie wiem jaki kolor oczu dokładnie ma Daisy ^^')** oczy.

''Naprawdę?" spytał Tracey. Ona spojrzała na niego i zarumieniła się lekko odwracając szybko wzrok.

''Tak.. przynajmniej ja tak uważam..'' odpowiedziała rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.

**Badum. Koniec. Mój pierwszy fanfick =^= czuję się szczęśliwa! Pomysł narodził się.. huh.. kilka godzin temu. Eheheheh.. dobra. Przepraszam za wszelakie błędy. Badziewne, wiem =3= Czekam na opinie jeśli ktokolwiek to przeczyta :3 Baju~**


End file.
